snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothri
Description The Gothri has to be considered one of the most effective and balanced heavy fighters ever build by the Kilrathi. The immediate predecessor, the Jalkehi, was extremely well armed but had a weakness of being less maneuverable than the closest Confederation equivalent, the Sabre heavy starfighter. The Kilrathi High Command appears to have commissioned a new class of fighter specifically designed to fight the Confederation heavy fighter. When first encountered, the new Kilrathi fighter was quite a surprise and Confederation pilots had a great deal of problems fighting it. While having a few weaknesses compared to the fighter which it was designed to fighter, it still was more up to pilot skill than the actual fighter as to who would win an engagement. While never built in large numbers, the fighter was one of the most dangerous Kilrathi fighters until the introduction of the Vaktoth. Its slim profile makes it extremely hard to hit from the front and sides. The Gothri was far more expensive than the Jalkehi and some in Confederation Intelligence think that it was too expensive to mass produce. It is interesting that while the Vaktoth is heavier armed, the Gothri is still far more maneuverable. As a result, the fighter seems to have been retained in secondary roles. Small numbers, especially at older stations, of Gothri heavy fighters are still encountered. While the fighter is still extremely effective for its age, the Confederation newest fighter such as the Hellcat medium fighter and Thunderbolt heavy fighter are quite capable of engaging it. The two fighter designs, the Gothri and the Sabre, both have the same forward gun arrays with a pair of mass drivers and a pair of particle beam cannons. They do differ in their rear weaponry with the Sabre having a pair of neutron cannons while the Kilrathi fighter has a single laser mounted in a rear turret. Both fighters also have similar maneuverability. Shielding on the Gothri is only slightly lighter than that carried on the Sabre although the Kilrathi fighter does carry lighter armor. As far as missiles, the Kilrathi fighter has only five hard points compared to the Confederation Sabre heavy fighter. The Gothri Heavy Fighter also carries far less missile decoys than the Sabre. Specification *Model Type: Gothri Heavy Starfighter *Crew: Two (Pilot and Tail Gunner) *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.6 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.70 (4,225.3 mph / 6,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 88.58 feet (27 meters) *Height: 18.04 feet (5.5 meters) *Width: 80.05 feet (24.4 meters) *Weight: 30.86 tons (28 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 51.17 million credits Weapon Systems *Twin Mass Driver Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Cannons are shorter ranged than lasers but inflict greater damage. The mass driver is a very solid weapon which is basically a rail gun that uses a linear accelerator to fire projectiles of metallic mass at a target. In addition to range, the mass driver needs to use ammunition and has a limited payload. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon per 20 round burst and 4D6x10 for both cannons firing a 40 round burst (Combined with particle cannons, inflicts 8D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: 10,000 Rounds (500 Bursts) per cannon *Twin Particle Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Slightly shorter ranged than laser cannons although the pack a much heavier punch. Particle cannons replaced neutron cannons on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,609.8 miles (4,200 km) in space and 13.0 miles (21 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon and 4D6x10+20 for both cannons (Combined with mass driver guns, inflicts 8D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Single Laser in Ball Turret: While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. Turret can rotate about from centerline to track targets. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2,000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Missile Pylons (5): On the underbelly of the fighter are five missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Fuselage Hard Point (1): One Medium Range Missile each. **Inner Wing Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. **Outer Wing Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point. *Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. **Payload: Six (6)Image References Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters